An Infinite's Bound
by vitamnss
Summary: The Dimensional Gap was her home. She had told many that she desired it for the solitude and silence it offered, yet that was untrue. She desired the void of color because it was one of the only things she had left of him.
1. Chapter 1

_She was born of nothingness._

 _Silence was the only concept she had understood._

 _Until he had come into her life._

* * *

Infinite

The dimensional gap was a void of pure nothingness with iridescent colors for miles to see.

Many would be loathe to call this place home yet she had relished in the silence and solitude it offered.

The bridge between Heaven, Earth, and The Underworld her home was what lay in between. Visitors and passerbys were ignored. As long as the silence was maintained there was no reason for confrontation.

Ever since her conception it had been silent.

It was silent when she had learned of the world.

It was silent when she first assumed the form of a woman.

Ophis pursed her lips into a wistful smile so foreign to her emotionless face.

It wasn't silent when he appeared screaming and cursing.

He gave her more than that silence.

* * *

Screaming was an action appropriate for specific situations. Being transported into a void was one such situation Naruto Uzumaki found himself in.

His clothes were in shambles, he smelled of blood and sweat, and was exhausted. Although fighting a god would do that to any man.

Kaguya had been defeated and now he had the dilemma of figuring out a way to leave whatever this place was and return home. He desperately missed his ramen. Crunching up his brows in concentration he took stock of his surroundings.

There was nothing, only silence if that could be described as something although that was a contradiction in itself.

He let out a sigh and decided to sit down, or float. Gravity was particularly odd in this dimension. "Now if I were Shikamaru what would I..."

"Poke"

He instantly turned, ready to fight back if need be.

There was nothing.

"Odd," he remarked he could've sworn something had just poked him.

Whether or not something had poked him he would have to wait. Sasuke was probably doing his best to look for him and he would do more harm than good if here were to experiment so he would wait.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Why was it so damn silent!?

"Wait! Kurama?...Kurama are you there?"

Again there was only silence. He deflated, if he were to be in this void he hoped it would not be alone. His childhood was an experience he would not wish upon his worst enemy.

Loneliness was misery.

The position of hokage ensured he would never feel such an emotion ever again. After all how could someone be lonely when the entire village was your family.

"Poke"

He was quicker this time he knew that he wasn't imagining things. There was something or someone here.

Again, nothing.

He did a quick scan of his surroundings once again only to be greeted by the same iridescent colors. This poking was really starting to irritate him if only he had a way to…he almost facepalmed.

Sage Mode would be enough to detect the culprit. As he gathered the natural energy that was in surprising abundance he sensed...her? Directly behind him was a female who appeared to be the same age as he was.

Long black hair that reached the middle of her back and eyes of the very same color she looked to be completely out of place in this realm of color. The fact that she was completely naked had nothing to do with this evaluation.

"Y-You're naked!" he sputtered doing his very best to avert his eyes from her womanly figure.

"Naked?" The girl questioned tilting her head which only enhanced her innocence.

Doing his best not to look at her assets he let out a rather large sigh as he took off his jacket, "Here wear this," he beckoned to the girl.

Once she had removed the jacket from his hands he turned waiting for her to put it on. He hoped it would be large enough to cover her private areas, she was quite petite for a girl his age. "Are you finished?" he questioned.

"..."

"Hello?"

"Finished?" replied Ophis in a questioning tone.

He turned clearly misinterpreting the tone she had used.

It was a mistake.

His jacket lay over her head like a blanket covering her face. He would've keeled over in laughter if it weren't for the fact that she was still very much naked and her hair which had blocked her private areas was now swept back.

"D-Do you know how to put on a jacket?!" he shouted frustration clearly laced in his voice. It was like taking care of a baby, except this baby was a teenage girl who had no clue as to what she was doing.

* * *

She continued to stare at him blankly, confused at the gibberish this human was uttering. "Ughhhh, come here" he beckoned with his hands.

She took small steps towards the sound of his voice before she stopped, halting as his arms removed the blanket covering her head. "Ophis," she said as the blonde placed the jacket over her body.

"Hmmm…?" replied Naruto clearly focused on clothing her with his jacket.

"Ophis, it's…?" she paused. When she first appeared from nothingness it was the one resounding idea in her mind. Over the millennia she had learned that people identified themselves and others with names.

"Ophis, it is my name."

"Naruto Uzumaki," he replied.

"Ahhh...there all finished" exclaimed the blonde.

She looked down, the orange cloth he had put around her went down all the way to her thighs. There were holes on both sides of the cloth and it felt almost instinctual for her to put her arms through the opening. "Mmmmhhhmm," she sighed out.

What was this feeling?

It was so warm.

"Cozy eh? remarked the blonde a grin adorning his whiskered face.

She couldn't help but mimic his actions, it felt alien as her lips turned upwards but it was inevitable. "What is this feeling?" she questioned out loud.

"Happiness, excitement, safety" replied the blonde.

A melancholic smile formed on his face as he recalled a past memory, "I've felt some of the very same emotions when it was gifted to me."

"Why is it so dirty?" she questioned while eyeing the source of such foreign emotions.

He placed his arm behind his head and started rubbing it in nervousness, "Ehhh...well I might've just battled a goddess who has the ability to transport people across different dimensions."

"..."

"..."

"Oh...ok," she replied as she used her powers to restore it to its original state.

He removed his gaze from the ground and looked up, "Ok? Just ok? Is that really all-"

He paused, the jacket which was torn and bloodied was now spotless. It looked to be the same as it was when he first received it as a gift. "W-wait what did you do?"

She looked up, black eyes met blue.

"I fixed it."

He deadpanned, "I know that but, how did you fix it?"

She copied the very same grin the human had shown her earlier it felt as if something in her heart was urging her to do this, "It's a secret"

* * *

"You said your name was Ophis right?"

"Correct" replied the Dragon God.

"Hmmm…serpent? It's an interesting name, how did you get it?"

"I don't know," she replied, and it was true Ophis was the only thing she had known besides silence.

"Did your parents give it to you?"

"P-pa-rents?" She questioned the word rolling out of her mouth uncomfortably.

"Yes," he answered. "You know...a mom, a dad, a family?"

"A family?"

It was all so confusing, the words he was saying were making no sense to her, yet she felt a certain longing at the word family.

"This family," she questioned, "What is it?"

"Well a family…" he paused, now that he thought about it he never really had the privilege of experiencing what a family was like.

"I guess you could say a family is a group of people who care for and would do anything for their other family members. It usually consists of a mother, father, and their children."

"Did you have a family?" she questioned concentration evident in her eyes. It seemed she was absorbing this information like a sponge to water.

"Yes and no," he replied.

"My parents died on the day of my birth, but eventually I saw the village I lived in and it's people as my own family.

"..."

Her face was scrunched up in confusion as she tried her best to process this concept of family, yet Naruto mistook it for something else.

"Ahhh don't worry about it you know! I've accepted that part of my life long ago so it fine. But back to you," he smiled out.

"Did you have a family?"

"No," she answered.

"Oh," replied Naruto moving his eyes to the floor in shame, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring about bad-"

"Do you want to be family?" she asked suddenly.

"W-Wait what?" he asked confused at the sudden turn of events.

"You can be the mother and I the father," she stated resolutely.

This girl, he almost facepalmed was she truly this clueless. Her eyes devoid of any emotion told him she was. Before he was able to correct her she interjected once more, "But where will we get children from?" she pondered aloud.

He outwardly cringed remembering the way Jiraiya had explained the process of childbirth to him. "Well…" he droned out unsure on how he would broach this specific subject.

"A child is the result of a mother and father's love for one another," he eventually spoke out.

"Hmmm this love, how do we get it?" she questioned.

"Wait one second, before I explain anything more can I ask you just what you are doing here?"

"This is my home," she replied quickly.

"Oh I see…" nodded Naruto in response.

"..."

"..."

"W-wait what!?" this void is your home?" questioned the blonde rather loudly.

"Yes, yes and please would you lower your voice, it hurts my ears," she muttered out recoiling at the volume.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so loud," he replied apologetically.

"But wait, if this is your home what are you?"

"A dragon god," she stated rather casually.

This time Naruto facepalmed, "Of course you are."

* * *

Ophis was a very naive girl.

A very powerful naive girl.

Infinitely more powerful than himself.

She also happened to be a dragon god.

A very clueless dragon god.

Which is why he had decided to help her out using his mindscape.

"These are sweets," he gestured to the box of pocky in his hands.

"Sweets?" she repeated the words.

"Yes, they taste good but they can be bad if you eat them in excess."

He handed her the box and motioned for her to try them. The mindscape was truly an amazing place.

She examined the box before finally taking out the chocolate-coated stick inspecting the stick with the same amount of concentration she had given the box. After what felt like ages she deposited the treat into her mouth and chewed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, what do you think?" he questioned after she had finished sampling the sweet.

Ophis looked to him then back to the box of pocky. In that one glance he could tell he had made a grave mistake. She pulled out another stick and sampled the sweet once again, yet this time it was twice as fast.

"Ophis?"

She ignored him and continued.

It started out as two pieces.

Than four pieces.

Six pieces.

Thirty seconds hadn't even passed before the girl was looking at him with an expression of delight and desire. Crumbs of pocky were littered over her face, evidence of the recent slaughter.

Ophis had devoured the pocky sticks as if it were her one true purpose and judging by the look in her eyes denial was not an option.

"Okay just one more, alright? Sweets are good, but remember too much and they can be bad for you."

He seriously doubted that sweets could make a dragon god sick, yet it would be less than ideal if she were to become addicted.

She gave a slight nod before he imagined another sweet. Two sticks of dango appeared in his hands.

"Here," he handed one of the sticks to her. "Now do you see these three balls, these are dumplings, now copy what I do."

He brought the stick up to his mouth and bit into one of the dumplings savoring its sweetness. Ophis followed suit, and judging by the same pleasure exhibited with the pocky he came to a troubling conclusion.

Ophis had a very bad sweet tooth.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was very different for a human.

Humans were loud stupid monkeys.

He wasn't stupid, but he was still loud.

She should despise him for taking away her silence, but a large part of her couldn't help but enjoy his presence.

She placed his head in her lap. They had just exited his mindscape after he had relayed his knowledge to her. From emotions to sweets he had explained many things to her. Once they had finished he had told her he was going to sleep. It was a human thing, their bodies would decrease to the bare minimum of activity in order to rest and regain energy.

Running a hand through his hair, her thoughts drifted to the concept of family. The word filled her heart with the emotion known as desire, the very same feeling she had experienced when she had eaten the sweets. He had explained to her that the father was a male and a mother was the female and a child was what resulted from their love.

The idea of this family sounded very appealing to her.

Looking at the blonde who lay asleep in her lap she made her decision.

She would make Naruto Uzumaki love her.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I don't really know to be honest. This was a spur of the moment thing and I sort of liked how it came out. If anything this will be a series of one-shots. Please leave a review and remember to favorite and follow the story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Her blessings could only last so long._

 _He was temporary and she forever._

* * *

Infinite

Humans were fragile creatures.

Their mortality made them nothing but specks in comparison to someone such as her.

An immortal.

Conceived in the beginning of time no human should've been able to make any type of impact on her.

She was proven wrong.

He had done his best to do the most.

Knowing that one day their time would come to an end.

* * *

Pain

Loss

Despair

The feelings were still fresh as if it had all just happened yesterday.

She wiped the water off her cheeks.

It was raining again.

The rain would always fall when she thought of him.

* * *

Ophis was a fast learner.

His time spent trading knowledge with her in his mindscape made it evident.

She took to knowledge like she did to sweets.

Yet there was only so much he could teach her inside of his mind. The Dimensional Gap although colorful had nothing but silence and solitude to offer.

He adopted an expression of thought.

Maybe just maybe they could leave the gap and explore.

What would Ophis think?

Speaking of the dragon god.

"Ophis? Hello?"

He did a quick scan of the area.

Nothing.

Odd, something about her recent behavior had been particularly irking him. He'd naturally expected that his influence would cause a change in her mannerisms and overall behavior yet he hadn't expected such a drastic change.

After the recent revelation that the likelihood of him returning to his dimension was near impossible his mood had made a turn for the worse.

Ophis had something of a problem with was along the lines of, _"I don't like it when you are sad."_

He cracked a smile at the memory.

It had been especially odd when she declared that whenever he sleep that he do so in the comfort of her lap.

At first the declaration was met with denial. But after a series of pokes laced with the strength a dragon god he was convinced.

He wasn't complaining anymore.

Her lap was very comfortable.

"Poke"

"Ahh there you are Ophis," he replied as she greeted him with her now signature greeting.

"Hehe hello," giggled out the dragon god.

"What are you giggling-?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

This girl, just what was she wearing?

The frilly black dress with purple accents was weird enough.

The purple bow and cap only added to the weirdness of the situation.

This wouldn't have been such an issue if it weren't for the fact that the front of the dress was uncovered.

The only thing covering her chest were two pieces of what appeared to be tape?

Seriously...this girl.

"Ok," Naruto finally worded out in exasperation.

"First of all I don't even want to know where you went to get c-clothes like...like that," as he gestured to her exposed chest.

"But rather I would like to know why you are wearing such clothes?"

Ophis wasted no time in replying.

"To make you love me," she fiercely declared.

He could feel the redness making it's way to his cheeks.

"S-stop saying such things." he stammered out.

"But why it's only the truth?" the dragon god replied with a pout.

Why did her pout have to be so damn cute?

If it weren't for the exposed chest the dress wouldn't have been half bad.

If anything the dress would've magnified her cuteness.

Yes, he noted mentally.

The dress was very cute.

So was the cap.

And the bow.

Especially the bow.

"Poke"

"Yes!" he suddenly replied caught off guard.

"You were daydreaming again," Ophis replied with a frown.

To think a dragon god would cause him to die from a cuteness overload.

Shikamaru was right.

Women were troublesome.

"Ophis?" he whispered out.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Could you change your dress so that it covers your chest?"

"Oh this?" she looked down and gained a devilish smile.

"Only on one condition."

This girl...

"Name it," he replied.

For a brief moment a dark energy suddenly shrouded Ophis.

It was hard to imagine that a naive and clueless girl could possess such unfathomable power.

It was quick, seconds passed before the energy disappeared revealing the dragon god.

Her dress was complete.

Although a bit odd it suited her.

It was also very cute.

Very very cute.

"Ti amo," she voiced.

"Huh?" he replied.

Just where did Ophis go to learn those words?

"Ti amo, say it."

"Does it mean anything bad?"

Ophis shook her head, "No it doesn't trust me."

"Of course I trust you," he smiled and in one brief motion embraced the dragon god.

"Ti amo," he finally said.

He could feel her returning the gesture.

Her arms wrapped around him returning the hug.

And in one breath she uttered the words.

"I love you too."

* * *

Naruto was really mean.

He had rejected her love once again.

He had also shown not an ounce of regard for her feelings.

Did he have any idea how precious a woman's love was?

Il cuore di una donna è un tesoro sacro.

The humans in Italy had repeated the phrase numerous times.

A pout made its way to her face, "Yes my heart is sacred," she said aloud to no one in particular.

"Mmmphh Ophis stop you're too cute."

The pout was quickly replaced by a blush.

She quickly poked his cheek, "Shut up you," she chastised the sleeping blonde.

Why were her cheeks burning so much?

And why was her heart fluttering?

Ughh these human emotions were so troublesome.

She looked down to the blonde once again.

He was awake.

Black eyes met blue for what felt like the millionth time.

"Why are you staring at me?" she questioned.

"Have I told you how comfortable your lap is?" he replied.

She groaned.

This idiot.

"Yes, multiple times now."

Naruto grinned, "Well I'd like to let you know that I am forever in your debt."

Her eyes lit up.

"Well-" she started but the blond suddenly interrupted her his tone suddenly becoming somber.

"Ophis...you know I can't."

Her heart tore in two.

This rejection felt oddly different from the others.

It felt permanent.

Is this what pain feels like?

"But why?" she pleaded the words rolling out of her mouth uncomfortably.

He didn't reply.

"Is it because of my figure!?" she shouted.

Ophis looked down at her petite body.

The woman who occupied the brothels tended to have larger assets and the men who frequented these establishments flocked to them like bees to honey.

Was that what he preferred?

Dark energy suddenly covered the dragon god before dissipating revealing her new form.

"Is this more appropriate to your tastes?" she questioned desperation leaking from her voice.

Her body which was once small and petite had completely changed.

Taller, well endowed, and absolutely beautiful Ophis was now a goddess in human form.

She looked to the blonde for any sign of emotion.

Nothing.

The pain was becoming unbearable now.

"W-why?" she cried out.

Ophis could feel drops of water rolling down her cheeks. When did it start raining in the gap? That should be impossible.

She felt his hands rubbing the water off her face.

"Don't cry," he soothed.

So this was crying. It felt terrible.

She shoved his hands away and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

She wouldn't look upon him again she decided.

He made her feel this way.

She would hate him now.

"I like you Ophis."

Ophis looked up surprise marring her tear stained face.

W-wait what did he just say?

He looked troubled, "Maybe I could even come to love you. But it wouldn't work," he finished.

"Why?" she questioned once again.

The blonde appeared to be struggling with his next words, "I'm mortal Ophis and at any moment I could suddenly disappear."

Oh, so that's why.

She understood the length of human life and hadn't bothered to think Naruto would have the same limitations. After all what type of human could contain power of such caliber?

There was also the fact that if they were to enter a relationship his companions could suddenly transport him back home separating them for what could possibly be forever.

"Even so," she let out.

She knew what she was going to do.

It had been decided on that day when she had first went into his mindscape.

"I'm fine with it," she smiled out.

He shook his head at her response.

His eyes were full of pity, "I couldn't do that to you Ophis. I won't be as cruel to give you a joy that would disappear in such a short time."

She grabbed his hand surprising the blonde ninja.

They were known as blessings. From fertility to luck she could grant many things as part of her power as the infinite.

"Ophis?"

"Hmmm?" she hummed out.

"What are you doing," he questioned.

Ahh there it was.

Life.

Although not immortality it was the closest thing to it.

This way if he were to pass there would be too many memories for her to ever forget.

"There finished," she said with a smile directed to the blonde.

"O-Ophis w-what did you…" he didn't get to finish.

Ahh I forgot to mention, the blessings induce a severe level of drowsiness," she chuckled out.

She caught him using the large pillows on her chest and laid him in her lap.

"Hmmm," she looked down at her new and larger chest.

These might be useful.

* * *

Ophis was really bad at navigating.

As an almost omniscient dragon god of infinity she really sucked at taking them to their destination.

"Keep your eyes closed and don't you dare peek," Ophis chirped out.

"Yeah, yeah just hurry it up," he replied.

Wait…

He tugged on her dress, "Why don't we just teleport to the destination? You can do that can't you?

She stopped.

Oh god, he had probably messed something up.

"..."

"..."

After what felt like a lifetime Ophis finally spoke up squeezing the dear life out of his arm, "If you want this relationship to work you had better listen to me when I explain our plans to you?"

He didn't know if he should blush or recoil in fear.

Her grip on his arm was released before she poked him in the cheek.

"Ha, and you say I'm the cute one," she laughed out.

Times like these really made him regret the fact that he was probably the largest source of influence on the dragon god.

"Don't pout we're almost here anyways," she informed.

They continued their trek.

"Why is it so wind-?"

"Ahhh here we are," she interrupted the delight leaking from her voice.

He opened his eyes and looked around.

"What do you think?" asked the dragon god.

"Amazing," he replied.

What a sight to behold indeed.

Greens fields of grass lay over a hill which overlooked the sea. The gentle breeze of the waves a soothing sound in this paradise. He could feel the nature energy flying about it.

Truly, this was beautiful.

He looked back to Ophis.

Underneath the setting sun she looked a vision of beauty.

Reverted back to her old form, swept back hair, and a radiant smile she looked absolutely perfect.

She turned around and met his gaze, "I'm glad you like it," she smiled out.

He nodded to her, "A picnic right?"

"Yes," she replied as suddenly a large piece of cloth and baskets filled with various foods appeared on the grass.

They sat down to eat, yet neither of them moved to start. Both content to merely sit in the company of one another.

"I like this," Ophis finally whispered out.

He couldn't help but share this sentiment.

This was nice.

"So this is our first date right?" she asked rather casually.

He could feel the embarrassment creep up onto his cheeks once again at the sound of their new relationship.

He paused before formulating his answer, "Yes, yes I guess it is," he finally replied.

Ophis turned to the basket, full of a variety of foods before pulling out a vine of grapes. She looked to him like a queen looking upon a servant before depositing the fruit into his hands, "Feed me," declared the dragon god as she went to lay down on the cloth.

"Wait why?" he tried to interject.

Ophis looked up a mischievous smile on her face, "Isn't a wife supposed to feed her husband?"

He simply let out a smile at her antics, "Girlfriend," he replied.

"Hmmm?" she hummed out.

"The boyfriend should feed his girlfriend."

This time it was Ophis' turn to blush in embarrassment.

Yes.

He could learn to enjoy this.

No matter the restrictions.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I had a a lot of fun writing this and I think it came out well enough. If anything expect a maximum of three more chapters of this. Please leave a review and remember to favorite and follow! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
